Compliance features for indexing may require collecting properties across a large quantity and variety of content associated with an entity, such as a corporation. While current indexing techniques implement such compliance features to a degree, the focus is on the high probability of a small set of results as being what the entity is searching for. Accordingly, some of the content is skipped and/or ejected from the index during processing causing an incomplete representation of the content associated with the entity to be stored in the index.
Thus, the current indexing technique directly opposes the purpose of the compliance features, which is to collect, index, and store content that wholly represents the content associated with the entity such that accurate results may be provided to the entity in during a search.